Merry Christmas, Spencer Reid
by danicalif80
Summary: It becomes Christmas time for Spencer Reid, but as always, things never go as planned for our beloved genius. Reid whump! Please Reid and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Merry Christmas, Spencer Reid**

**Chapter 1?**

**Disclaimer - I don't own CM, of course.**

**Note - This is in my Reid-Gideon story line, so if you see references to dad or father concerning Reid, they mean Gideon. This is for the entry in the-vampire-act's Holiday Contest, so enjoy. This story is not betaed, so all mistakes are my own. This is dedicated to my little sister, so I hope you like it, Rihana. I am sure you'll like this especially.**

* * *

Another day, another case solved, this time a brutal case in DC involving kidnapped and murdered teenagers. It took longer than usual to solve, mainly because they had not considered that another teenager might have done it at first, they were far too occupied looking at teachers, coaches, other parents, to see that it had been a vendetta against the teens by another. The kids had gone to three different schools, were interested in different activities at school, and came from various socioeconomic groups, and there was no apparent interactions with one another. Doctor Spencer Reid, however was able to see the pattern that tied each of the students with one individual, Daniel Vincent. Daniel was arrested without incident at his parents' home. They took Daniel to the police station for further interrogation.

"So, Daniel, why did you torture and kill those kids? You put them through quite a bit of pain before you disemboweled them," Reid asked.

"Because I could," Daniel answered coldly. His eyes showed no mercy, but happiness at the memories of killing the teens. Daniel then shot a smug look towards Reid, who took another take on the young man.

Reid looked up at the teen. He saw that there was absolutely no remorse on the Vincent's part. However, since he was seventeen, there would be a very good chance that he would be prosecuted as an adult considering the heinous nature of his crimes, and Reid felt relieved about that particular fact.

"You know, the prosecution will seek the death penalty, as an adult. You are seventeen now, and they will at the very least prosecute you as an adult. You will be looking at the nest 25 years or more behind bars, and that is if they want to parole you. I hope that they never release you, because you cannot be rehabilitated."

I don't care. Let them do their worse," replied Vincent.

"You might say that now, but believe me, you will want to change your tune during sentencing," added Reid.

Vincent simply laughed at Reid, who walked away from the teen.

"I know that you feel empathy towards that guy, but," Derek Morgan stated.

"Actually, I think you would be wrong in assuming that. Despite his age, he is a cold-blooded psychopath, and he deserves whatever punishment the jury decides," Reid started.

"I mean, especially after Texas, I thought that you may feel a little more towards that guy, so..."

"I understand your inference. This is a completely separate case, I can assure you. I have absolutely no empathy towards Vincent. He is a monster in every sense of the word, despite his young age." Reid knew immediately that Morgan was referring the the Savage case back in Texas a few years back, but this particular unsub had little in common with Savage.

"If you say so, pretty boy," then Morgan ruffled Reid's hair. Reid tried to look annoyed while suppressing a very big grin. Reid then hurried up and finished his paperwork concerning the case, wanting to go home and spent the upcoming holiday with his father. Reid had noticed how much he had actually missed him, and was looking forward to having a Merry Christmas, for a change. He had thought about calling his father, but knew that his father would be home, waiting for him. Before, Reid has always dreaded Christmas time, it had always seemed to never live up to the expectations. However, Reid's father had assured him that they would have a different Christmas, and maybe even visit his mother during the small vacation that he got from his job.

"hey, Reid, do you want a lift home?" asked Morgan as they were exiting the building. "I mean, It's right on the way to the airport, and you won't see me for the next week, or more if I can help it. I just don't want another case ruining yet another holiday."

"I think I'll take the subway. It might be safer than your driving," Reid retorted.

"Okay then Kid. It's your funeral."

"Ha ha,very funny Morgan. See you in a few weeks, hopefully."

"You got plans? Since when?"

"I have plans with my dad, and we might actually go and see my mom during the holidays, if we don't get called in by a case in the meantime."

"I hope that, too. See ya, kid."

As Reid was walking outside the FBI building in Quantico, he did not notice the two people watching him. They had been watching Reid since he had entered the building, and were waiting for their chance to get to him.

"There he goes, you know what to do," said the first man.

"But he, he actually tried to help me," said a second man.

"He is one of THEM, another puppet of the government. he works for the MAN, and you know it."

"But, he's not that old, he was only a kid at the time, and it's only been a few years ago so..."

"But nothing. He is one of them, and he must be dealt with, as a message to not mess with us ever again."

"Are you sure about that, Leo?"

"Of course. Have I ever lied to you?"

"Well, no."

"Then we need to act, and you need to do it now."

"Well, okay."

They watched Reid leave and make his way towards the subway. They knew that they would need to act quickly, otherwise they may lose their chance on taking Reid. As they saw him walk about a hundred yards from the building and duck into an alleyway, they made their move on Reid.

Reid heard something from behind. he called out, "Hello!" and got no response, so he went on walking towards the subway entrance.

Then, from what seemed to be from out of nowhere, a man with a baseball bat hit Reid several times. Reid attempted to get up, but was unable to after the assailant hit him in the legs with the bat. Reid then looked up, and immediately recognized his attacked, but before he could say anything, the bat was swung and made contact with his skull, immediately rendering him unconscious. The man then lifted him and placed him in the back of a light blue panel van.

"I did good didn't I Leo?" asked the first man. The other man was in the back of the van with Reid. He looked over the injuries, and made sure that they were not too severe for the genius. They wanted him alive, and killing him would put them behind a little in their plans.

"He's out. But you can't kill him. Otherwise how will they learn anything? He needs to live to tell them that they cannot get away with whatever they please."

"You're right, Leo, where would I ever be without you?"

"Lost, my dear friend. And don't you ever forget that. I will never steer you wrong, trust me."

"I do trust you, and I guess that this is the only way to teach those higher powers to mess with us."

"Exactly."

"Let's go then. We need to get as far from here as possible, so they can't track us as quickly."

The van then sped out south without any further words. They knew that they would need to act quickly, otherwise they might get caught, and that would completely ruin their plans. They needed to get to their destination, and they knew that it would take several hours to get there. Darkness was also quickly approaching, and they wanted to get there before it got too late for them to effectively drive. It was still a long way to get to Texas, and they did not want to waste any more time reaching there. He drove all night, and by dawn was able to reach a safe distance. It was finally then that they temporarily pulled over, and checked on Reid. He was still unconscious, but they were able to tell he was still alive by his breathing and the movements of his chest. The first man drew in a sigh of relief, then drove even further, so that they would reach their destination before too many people knew that Reid was missing.

* * *

**A/N - Should I make this more than a one-shot? I'll let you readers decide.**

**Can anyone get the reference to the CM show that was mentioned the last part of the chapter? Let me know if you can figure it out. Digital cookies and cupcakes for all reviewers.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Merry Christmas, Spencer Reid

Chapter 2

Due to the positive response to this story, I have decided to continue with this story. Enjoy.

* * *

Jason Gideon had a full dinner prepared that evening, and was fully anticipating celebrating the upcoming holidays with biological son, Spencer Reid. The two of them were even going to spend the beginning of the new year with Spencer's mother, and the father and son bond had grown throughout the past year, through their trials and tribulations together..

However, when his son failed to show, Gideon became exceedingly anxious. After a few hours had passed, he called Spencer's cell phone repeatedly, but no one was picking up on it. After about an hour or so, it went directly to voice mail. So Gideon, after a moment's hesitation, decided to call Morgan next.

"This is Derek Morgan. I'm not at my phone right now, but if you'd like to leave a detailed message.." Click. Gideon hung up the phone and then called Penelope Garcia.

"Have you heard from Spencer at all in the past few hours? He should have been home by now, but for some reason, he's not." Gideon asked Garcia.

"Junior g-man? NO, sorry, do you need me to trace his phone or anything?"

"Not yet, I'm sure there's nothing really wrong, he made have gotten held up, or something, have a happy holidays."

"You too sir."

"And Garcia, please don't call me sir."

"Okay Junior g-man's dad." Gideon laughed at Garcia's last remark.

"That's better. Happy holidays. Sorry I bothered you. I'm sure it's nothing, but sometimes, I tend to worry a bit too much"

But a nagging feeling started to overtake Gideon. He went out and looked, but was unable to find Reid anywhere. He finally stopped outside the J. Edgar Hoover building, and he noticed a pool of blood and a small trail not too far from the building. He looked all around, but was unable to find the source of the blood. He immediate called Garcia back. She answered on the first ring.

"Ok Junior G-man's dad. What do you need for me to do?" asked Garcia.

"I still can't find Spencer, and I see a pool of blood and a small trail of it close to the FBI building? I have a bad feeling about this," answered Gideon.

"I'm on it right now," replied Garcia, going to her home computer, looking through the security cameras surrounding where he looked at various camera, the ones in the parking ramp, the ones that were placed outside the building, as well as the ones going up to the alleyways. As she was looking through them, she suddenly paused and gasped.

"Gideon, something definitely happened there earlier. I see boy wonder, and then there's a van approaching, and oh no, no, this can't be happening, no not again..."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Reid woke up, the van still moving. He tried to stand up or move, but he was tied up by both his hands and legs. He tried to get himself out of the bindings, but to no avail. He then tried to talk to the driver.

"Ted, I know you are angry, but this is not the way to solve anything," Reid reasoned.

"You didn't take out the right chip! You were supposed to make it all better! You were supposed to make the voices go away! But they're here again, now worse than ever!" Ted shouted at Reid. "You need to make them stop! You just have to make them go away! The higher authorities are monitoring me and I NEED TO MAKE THEM STOP!" Ted stopped the van and started sobbing.

"You know, he won't do anything willingly," coaxed Leo. "You may have to beat it out of him to learn the truth and to make him help you out."

"You're right, Leo," said Ted. He pulled the van over to the side of the road. Reid looked up at him with sheer terror in his eyes, knowing what Ted was going to do next. He braced himself for the blows, but was only able to block some of them. Ted hit Reid all over, in the legs, torso, and arms, he even hit Reid in the back of the head. He then hit Reid's knee so hard there came a popping sound, and Reid screamed out in pain. Ted started again on his arms, but stopped when he head Leo's voice again.

"Don't bruise up his arms TOO much," Leo ordered. "He still needs function of those, for now anyway."

"Sorry, Leo," Ted said apologetically.

"Please let me go. I know that you really don't want to hurt anyone, that you are lost and confused. The higher powers have decided to leave you alone. They don't care about following you," Reid said.

"They will never leave me alone," Ted replied. He produced a foul smelling rag.

"Just do it. This way he can't talk back to us. We need him later, and it just won't work with him back-talking us," coaxed Leo.

"Please, Ted, think it over. Would the higher powers like it if you took someone who worked for them?" Reid pleaded desperately.

However, Ted was not listening to Reid. Ted put the rag over Reid's mouth. Reid tried to move away, and tried his best to hold his breath, but he eventually passed out from the fumes. Ted climbed back into the driver's seat and continued driving towards his destination.

* * *

A/N Thanks for everyone who has read this so far, please read and review. they make my day.


	3. Chapter 3

Merry Christmas, Spencer Reid

Chapter 3

Reid woke up in a house, slightly surprised to have woken up at all. Stereotypes and past experiences had taught him that he should be held in some type of basement, attic, or cabin somewhere, but he was in a house. Ted had also neglected to restrict his movements, but Reid felt so sore he was barely able to move at all. He winced as he tried to move his legs, which were not cooperating at this point. He saw his left patella, which looked jutted out and to be completely shattered. He winced in pain, willing himself not to pass out again. Suddenly, Reid heard a lock turn and the door open. Ted entered the room, with an unsettling smile on his face.

"I don't know what it is that you did, but thank you. They left me alone last night, for the first time in a very long time. The voices stopped," Ted said merrily.

Reid had no idea why that was, but he figured that if he said anything at this point, it may backfire. Dealing with Ted was not so bad, however, if "Leo" interfered, it may end up worse for Reid. So Reid tried to ask his questions as delicately as possible.

"Where is Doctor Deaton?" asked Reid timidly.

"She died about three weeks ago. They said it was cancer, but I tell ya, it was those higher powers at work. They killed her!" Ted responded.

There's the stressor, Reid thought to himself. With the doctor gone, he might have been released, possibly without proper supervision, as long as his symptoms appeared in control. Reid wondered if anyone was actually looking after Ted, and after a moment, he decided to ask.

"Excuse me, Ted, after Doctor Deaton died, who has been looking after you? Who has been taking care of you?"

"No one. Some doctor said I could leave as long as I was taking my medication. I go and fill my pills every month like they want me to, so I guess I just slipped through their cracks."

Reid stood silent, amazed that no one was watching Ted. Reid wondered how someone could simply "slip through the cracks" and not be at least monitored. Reid decided to take another chance and ask Ted another question.

"Do you hear any voices right now?" Reid asked timidly.

"No, I don't," Ted replied. "I haven't heard once from Leo today."

"That's good. Is there anything else that you have been experiencing that is different today?"

"I'm not so tired. At first it kinda drained me, now I actually feel, well free. So what do you do at the FBI, Dr. Spencer Reid? You're not helping them watch over people now, are you? Last time we met you were just a technician. Was that a lie too?"

"Well, um, I have been working for the FBI for two years, five months, and eight days now, if today is the day I think it is. I work in the BAU currently," Reid replied, hoping that Ted wouldn't catch him in a lie.

"BAU? Is that where you help find killers, and rapists, end people like that?"

"Yes. I love my job. My father was responsible for getting me on the team," Reid said in a more relaxed voice.

"Wasn't the one girl on the train on of those FBI agents?" Ted asked pointedly.

'Yes, there was one on there. Her name is Elle Greenaway. She used to work in the BAU, until..." Reid trailed off.

"Until what? Did she have a mental breakdown? Is she locked away somewhere, because she should be. Working for them can do that to a person."

"I know. "

"Then why did you join them?" Ted asked pointedly.

"Because my father asked me to join them. His name is Jason Gideon."

Gideon, Gideon, Jason Gideon, Ted's memory searched, trying to remember why that name seemed so familiar. Ted scratched his head, leading Reid to believe that he might have possible said too much this time. Then Ted's face lighted up and he smiled at Reid.

"Jason Gideon was the Head FBI agent on site when we were on the train, right?" Ted asked. Reid nodded. "THAT is why he put you on that train as a tech. He had a more devious master plan set for you. He has been corrupted by them. I won't let you get taken over too. I won't let them, you HEAR!"

Reid back away from Ted, not able to anticipate what the other man would do next. Ted looked at Reid's leg, and made a make-shift splint for it. Ted left then room suddenly, talking to himself in a tone that what undecipherable to Reid. Ted's facial ticks were beginning again as he was exiting the room, and Reid wondered when the voices would start to return.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

What Garcia saw on the security cameras greatly disturbed her. She wanted to cry, wanted the beat the man who took Spencer, wanted to get back SPencer at all costs, even if it meant going through Hell and back to do it.

Once Gideon saw the security tapes, he immediately recognized Reid's abductor as Ted Bryer.

"I knew I should have never allowed Spencer on that train," Gideon said, mostly to himself.

"There's no way you ever could have known, Jason," Hotch said from behind. "Besides, if my memory serves me correctly, Reid volunteered to go on that train."

Gideon sighed. He was so wrapped up in all this he never noticed Hotch entering the room. And he knew that Hotch was right. Next both Rossi and Prentiss both entered Garcia's office.

"What are you two doing here?" Gideon asked the others with concern.

"You know me, Jason. I have no family, and would most likely spend it either alone or with one of my exes'. Trust me, I would rather work a case on Christmas rather than spend it like that." Rossi responded.

Prentiss stood silent for a moment, then decided to speak herself.

"My mother keeps on insisting that I spend the holidays with them, and to be quite honest, I would rather be with you guys than with them. At least there is no politics, no backstabbing involved here."

* * *

A/N - thanks so much for reading this. I finally got m,y muse back, and should be continuing with my stories now. R & R pretty please? For Reid's sake, if nothing else?


End file.
